


Sparkling

by sebastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockblock!Sam, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastiel/pseuds/sebastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester duo introduce Castiel to the wonder known as Fourth of July, a holiday which is easily one of Dean's favorites. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkling

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted on ff.net so copying and pasting the A/N okay)
> 
> Basically, I've been wanting to get back into writing for a while now and the idea of an overly-patriotic!Dean was just too entertaining to not write. Happy Independence Day, everybody!

"Hey Cas, you wanna light the next one?" Dean asked, his voice barely carrying over the insistent cacophonous popping of the- what did Dean call them?- fireworks and wrenching the angel from his thoughts.

"What?" Castiel asked, his brow furrowed a bit as the popping ceased and left a dull ringing in his ears.

An exasperated sigh left Dean's lips as he jogged over beside the shorter man who stood beside the Impala and a good distance away from the festivities, an awkward statue as he inquisitively watched the Winchester boys perform their annual ritual of launching deafening flashing lights into the sky. "I said, you wanna light the next one? You _are_ allowed to participate you know," the elder Winchester prodded with eyebrows raised and a slight smirk on his lips. "Sammy and I still have a shit ton left, there's plenty for you too."

The angel nodded slightly, turning away from his friend and scanning his sapphire eyes over the perimeter of the field to the center where Sam was kneeled down and preparing the next firework. "I never quite understood the purpose of these July 4th customs," he confided, his brow knit together curiously in their trademark way as he turned back to Dean. "What is the significance of this day? Are the objective of these lights to commemorate some sort of battle?"

The hunter rolled his eyes with a groan of frustration, but there was fondness laced into the gesture. "Dammit, Cas. How do you not know about Fourth of July?" he asked with a shake of his head. "It's the day America gained its Independence in 1776, aka the day our founding fathers gave a big 'go fuck yourself' to Britain and made America the badass country it is today by signing the Declaration of Independence. And us Americans celebrate it the only way we know how, with barbecues, beer, pie, and fireworks. Best damn country in world." A proud grin spread across Dean's face as his patriotism shined through, and Castiel could feel the corner of his lips curling up a fraction at the sight. It had been a long while since he had seen Dean smile like that (honestly, he couldn't recall _ever_ seeing him smile like that), the Winchester's evergreen eyes bright with life and exuberance for once instead of dulled by the burden of his past. A warm feeling oozed through Castiel's vessel at the thought.

"I suppose I could attempt to ignite one of these fireworks," Castiel decided with a determined nod, but his determination faltered as the hunter's brows shot up to his hairline.

"Oh hell no, if this is your first time lighting a firework there is no way in fucking _hell_ I'm letting you blow yourself up on my watch. I watched your ass get blown up once, don't need to see it again," Dean responded as he turned to the Impala and opened the back door, leaning over the extra box of fireworks (he had insisted that one box wasn't enough, to which Sam had given him his signature look of irritated disbelief) and rummaging through it. "Been on this Earth a thousand years and never lit a God damn firework, unbelievable," he grumbled before emerging from the vehicle with a small thin stick in his hand.

"I've been here much longer than a thousand years, Dean," Castiel replied in his typical deadpan, but the hunter simply rolled his eyes again with the same mixture of frustration and fondness as he handed the stick to the trench coat clad man.

The angel narrowed his eyes at the object with a blend of confusion and interest. "…It's a sparkler, Cas," Dean explained with a quirked brow. "You light it and it sparkles, it's basically harmless." He groaned in exasperation as Castiel gave him his signature head tilt in response, snatching the sparkler from the shorter man and placing it back in his hand so it was angled away from him. "Now, hold it away from you. You don't want it to be too close," he instructed. Castiel nodded jerkily, thrusting his arm out in front of him in an almost robotic motion and holding it stock still, earning another eye roll from Dean. The emerald eyed man sighed for the umpteenth time as he moved beside the angel, placing one hand on the inside of his elbow and slightly applying pressure to ease his posture while slackening Castiel's grip on the sparkler with his other hand. The angel felt an odd fluttering sensation in his chest at the contact. "Alright, I'm gonna light it now, you ready?" Dean asked, looking into the other man's eyes for assurance.

"Yes," Castiel replied, watching the elder Winchester as he nodded and removed his hand from angel's elbow to retrieve a lighter from his coat pocket. His other hand that rested on Castiel's remained though, a minuscule detail that Castiel couldn't help but notice caused his stomach to do a peculiar sort of flipping motion. He briefly wondered if perhaps there was something wrong with his vessel, but the thought quickly passed and the motion in his stomach repeated as Dean's grip on his hand tightened a fraction to hold it still as the hunter held a flame to the tip of the stick.

A small gasp passed the angel's lips and he jerked back in alarm as the sparkler burst to life, bright golden embers erupting from the tip and making an unusual crackling sort of noise. He tilted his head in wonder, his lips parted ever so slightly as he scrutinized the flickering spectacle before him. Warm breath fanned across the side of Castiel's face as Dean chuckled lightly beside him, snapping the angel out of his trance as he turned to the hunter, his breath catching in his throat at the close proximity of Dean's smile.

His oceanic eyes flickered over the other man's face, taking in every freckle and scar as Dean smiled at him, a soft rare smile Castiel had only seen directed towards Sam when the younger Winchester wasn't looking. It was gentle and loving, and Castiel found himself returning the smile as a soothing warmth seeped through his chest.

Dean's eyes were even brighter than they had been before, glimmering with a new emotion that Castiel couldn't name as the glowing sparks from the forgotten sparkler reflected in his sage eyes, making him look more alive and more breathtaking than Castiel had ever seen him.

"Hey, Dean! Are we gonna light this thing or not?" Sam demanded, shattering the bubble that had seemed to cause time to suspend for the hunter and the angel and yanking the two men back to the present. Castiel jumped at the sudden interruption, dropping the sparkler in his surprise and causing Dean to swear loudly as he hastily put it out before a fire could ignite. A blush splashed across the Castiel's cheeks and he dropped his gaze as Sam laughed, earning a wicked glare from his older brother.

Dean cleared his throat as he turned back to Castiel, the air between them thickening with an uneasy sort of self-conscious tension. "Alright, well, regardless of what I said earlier, you can still try lighting one of the fireworks if you want. You'll have to learn how to do it sometime if you want to be considered a true American," he joked with his usual cocky grin on his lips, patting Castiel on the shoulder and relieving a bit of the tension as he went back to his normal self as if nothing had happened, but the air between them was still altered in a way Castiel couldn't describe. Dean smiled as the sapphire eyed man nodded, giving his shoulder a small meaningful squeeze before jogging back over to his younger brother.

A smile tugged at Castiel's lips as he watched the elder Winchester light the firework and laugh as he scampered out of harm's way, his whole face lighting up and making him look years younger. The angel definitely saw why the Fourth of July was such a treasured holiday, and it wasn't because of the reasons Dean had listed before.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, hope you all enjoyed! Definitely a change from my other Supernatural fic, Falling (which you should all check out too wink wink nudge nudge). Comments seriously make my day so don't be shy to leave any here or send them in an ask to my Tumblr (which is also sebastiel). Also, prompts. Please, I swear to Chuck Shurley, please send me some prompts guys because I can never think of any. Alright well that's all, thank you all for reading! Stay classy.


End file.
